


Cooler Than Me

by querulousArtisan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I think?, Lyrics are incorperated in., M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/querulousArtisan/pseuds/querulousArtisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is stuck at a party where he can’t really utilizes his skills.  Playing popular pop songs?  Bah, they could have gotten a stereo.  But he can’t argue with the pay, nor for the fact when someone he’s seen he last several parties he’s been walks in.  At that moment, he knows what song to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooler Than Me

**Author's Note:**

> Done for SecretSantaHomestuck holiday event! Lesborawr from tumblr asked for Short fanfics, doodles, actual art pieces, pixels, I’m totally okay with anything! NSFW is alright too, but it doesn’t need to be NSFW. The list of pairings I’d like are Karezi, Davekat, JohnDave, DaveSol, SolAra, GamTav, Rosemary, Vriska<3Mituna, EquiusNepeta. So here it is!
> 
> Lyrics by Mike Posner

Dave Strider, known DJ, popular for his spins and mixes.  
  
So he hated when he got parties like this, when all they wanted from him was a simple play list of far too well known songs. He found it ridiculous. If they wanted popular music, they could have saved their money and bought a stereo system.

Not like he was complaining about the pay. Far from it. A thousand for a gig at some places. And that thousand could go a long way when one needed to pay rent and bills.  
  
He was an artist first and foremost, however, and he wanted to express himself.

Another request for Ke$ha. Wonderful.

He really wished he could get as drunk as the party goers were getting right about now.

He pulled his headphones away from his ear, stepping from his table to go grab another glass of water, spending his time to try and ignore the over-auto-tuned sounds. He sipped at it, wincing at the lack of anything to the liquid. He was far too used to his apartment tap water, so the expensive filtered bottled water was a bit odd on his pallate. He made his way back to his tables just as the song was winding down when his eyes caught sight of someone.

Tall. Lanky. Clearly didn’t belong in place full of people with more money than they could ever need, and yet he somehow made his way through the crowds. Glass of punch in hand and shades adorning his yellow-flushed face.

Dave scoffed, hearing those heeled boots clicking on the ground. The last four parties, this four horned troll had attended. And at all of them, Dave could even get the troll to acknowledge him. He had barely gotten the troll’s name, and that was after some argumentative banter with the troll’s friend the first time they met.  
  
Sollux Captor. It wasn’t one Dave was about to forget.

It was enough to drive a man insane. Yet still, Dave wasn’t about to give up. This time, this party, he was going to get one damn glance, come hell or high water.

A smirk played on his pale lips, his hand already going for the playlist. He knew exactly what song to fit the mood. He clicked play, and immediately that beat started up.  
  
This lanky troll was none the wiser. At least, not at first.  
  


  
_If I could write you a song,_  
 _and make you fall in love,_ __  
_I would already have you up under my arm._ __  
_I used to pull all my tricks,_ __  
_I hope that you like this._ __  
_but you probably won’t,_ __  
_you think you’re cooler than me._   
  


  
The troll in the crowd made his way through them, face deadpanned. Dave could swear that the yellow-blood before him was far from interested in being there. It made him wonder why he was. It wasn’t like this party was any big deal. Twenty dollars to get in and cheap alcohol was what was provided. This damn troll could probably find better at a hole in the wall bar. It made Dave think, wonder why the yellowblood even came to these things. It wasn’t like he looked like he could really afford it, even if his one outfit said otherwise.

And yet, Dave found himself pining. Pining bad for a guy who wouldn’t even bother to talk to him. He didn’t get it. Dave Strider was a man who needed attention. Affection. He could not be ignored or he simply began to fall apart. If someone couldn’t handle his high maintenance for attention, then he simply had to move on.  
  
And yet Dave so, so very badly needed this troll that he couldn’t even get to say hi to him.

Dave saw a twitch, saw those ears move. Sollux didn’t bother to look, just pushed his shades up a little further onto his face to hide his eyes.

Dave wondered what kind of expressions that troll could be hiding.  
  


  
_you got designer shades,_ __  
_just to hide your face and_ __  
_you wear them around like_ __  
_you’re cooler than me._ __  
_and you never say hey,_ __  
_or remember my name._ __  
_its probably cuz,_ __  
_you think you’re cooler than me._   
  


  
“Like you’re cooler than me.” Dave lipsynced. It was true, after all. It was almost as if though this troll acted like he was cooler than anyone else. Didn’t bother with formalities or names. To the other party goers, he would just be another forgettable face in the crowd. For Dave, something more. Maybe he would have been that way if he had only seen the troll once or twice. But that was it. He had seen the troll more times than was normal.  
  
Another twitch, and Dave wondered if he was actually getting to the troll. At least, until he saw a group of people swarm the lanky man. Dave sneered, just a little, trying to write off the feeling of watching this troll talk to people other than him as something that was not jealousy.  
  
It wouldn’t last, though, the thin man pulling away, long legs carrying him as those heeled boots hit the ground, making a sound with each step.

_you got your hot crowd,_ __  
_shoes on your feet,_ __  
_and you wear them around,_ __  
_like they ain’t shit._ __  
_but you don’t know,_ __  
_the way that you look,_ __  
_when your steps_ __  
_make_ __  
_that_ __  
_much_ _  
_ _noise._

A pause. It had Dave curious. For all the times he had watched this troll, he had never moved without a purpose. It had always been to get about, do something, say something. Another twitch of that ear, and that head turned to the direction of the DJ.

He didn’t look at Dave, but the Strider couldn’t help but to smirk.

  
  
_see I got you,_ __  
_all figured out,_ __  
_you need everyone’s eyes just to feel seen._ __  
_girl, your so vain,_ __  
_you probably think that this song is about you._ __  
_don’t you? don’t you?_   
  


And this time, the troll couldn’t help but too look over. There was a look on his face that was full of confusion and what Dave could see as mild frustration. He felt that rush of finally being noticed. Finally being fucking noticed by a damn asshole whom he pined for for way too long.

For a moment, the troll turned away, trying to ignore the DJ, and Dave couldn’t help but to feel the rush get crushed. Only to watch the troll spin on his heal, arms crossed, lips tugging into a frown.  
  
Dave had him now, and he wasn’t about to let go. He just grinned, just a little, crooking his finger. He wanted this troll to come over. To talk to him. Anything.

  
_if I could write you a song,_ __  
_and make you fall in love,_ __  
_I would already have you up under my arm._ __  
_I used to pull all my tricks,_ __  
_I hope that you like this._ __  
_but you probably won’t,_ __  
_you think you’re cooler than me._ __  
  
_you got designer shades,_ __  
_just to hide your face and_ __  
_you wear them around like,_ __  
_you’re cooler than me._ __  
_and you never say hey,_ __  
_or remember my name._ __  
_it’s probably cuz,_ _  
_ _you think you’re cooler than me._

Another frown from the troll as he eyed the DJ. What was his game? Certainly, Dave was up to something. Sollux couldn’t understand it, but he was smirking all the same.

For the last five parties, he was hoping this damned dj would take notice. He had thought for sure that this DJ TimeKnight was the furthest thing from interested, but Sollux kept it up all the same. He found himself to be pleasantly wrong. He could tell by the look of the coolkid’s face   
  
He straightened up, watching the DJ’s expression, making his way over with long strides, thin arms swinging at his sides. He could feel those shaded eyes on him, watching, the two of them in a battle of sorts with one another.

They noticed one another, and damn if they were going to let each other get away.

Dave watched those legs, watched them move with each step, hearing the click of heels on the tile. He couldn’t help but to feel the nervous flutter in his chest. It was time to make it or break it, and damn he hoped he wouldn’t fuck this up. He didn’t make a move, watching as Sollux pushed through the crowds of people that tried to swarm him.  
  
 _you got your hot crowd,_ _  
_ _switching your walk,_ _  
_ _and you don’t even look when you pass by._ _  
_ _but you don’t know,_ _  
_ _the way that you look._ _  
_ _when your steps make_ _  
_ _that_ _  
_ _much_ _  
_ _noise._  
  


Click clack click. Dave could hear it, despite the pounding of the speakers and he felt that nervous anticipation. Sollux seemed so damn levelheaded about everything. So damn confident.

He couldn’t see the sudden look of nervousness in those heterochromatic eyes. Dave wasn’t the only one that was unsure about this, but they couldn’t back down now. They hid behind their shade, their masks to their souls.

  
_and don’t you dare act like you don’t know,_ __  
_know what’s up,_ __  
_cuz your nose is up._ __  
_I’m approaching up._ __  
_like I can’t give you winter in the summer_ __  
_or summer in the winter_ __  
_Miami in December_ __  
_trying to look bored in them Dior’s._ __  
_she probably is,_ __  
_Was acting shallow ‘til she found out_ __  
_how deep that my pockets is_ __  
_Mrs. pre-Madonna, this is your reminder_ _  
_ _That I think you’re fine, but I’m finer_

His long legs carried him up those steps to that DJ booth, and everyone’s eyes were on them. Dave pulled away from his tables, eying the troll that had finally decided to join him after all this time. He looked over Sollux, the shades hiding his eyes.

Damn, if this troll was more of a catch than he thought.

The murmurs from the crowd could be heard over the music, but they didn’t even care. Right now, their world was the two of them. Finally introducing themselves. They were done pussyfooting around. It was do or die.  
  
“’Sup. Nice of you to finally say something.” Dave said, smug.  
  
Sollux just grinned, keeping his sight trained on Dave’s face, not daring to look at a body built from martial arts training.

“Nithe of you to finally notithe I exitht.”

Oh god, a lisp.

This troll was going to be the end of him.

“So, cutie pie. What took you so long to get here? Am I good enough for you now?”

 

_‘Cause it sure seems_ __  
_(‘Cause it sure seems)_ __  
_You got no doubt_ __  
_(That you got no doubt)_ __  
_But we all see_ __  
_(We all see)_ __  
_You got your head in the clouds_ _  
_ _(Clouds)_

 

Sollux almost growled at that, but he supposed he was playing hard to get, after all. He couldn’t help it. He didn’t care if he wasn’t of the rank of all the other party goers. He had STANDARDS, and this damn DJ was the first to meet any of them.

“I don’t know about that. I’m thtill waiting on a formal introduction.”  
  
A moment of silence as the two of them sized each other up. Just trying to figure one another out.  
  
And then Dave just grinned the smuggest grin.  
  
“I’m Dave Strider, Sollux.”  
  
Oh, that just sent the best kind of shivers down Sollux’s spine. To have someone already know who he is?

The DJ clearly noticed him all this time after all.  
  
He closed the gap between the two, the sounds of those boots on that stage ringing in Dave’s ears. The human could feel his breath hitching as he felt that warm body press against his. Everything was spinning, and he couldn’t even be bothered to care about the eyes on them. Nor the sounds of scandalized murmurs.  
  
Suddenly, Sollux was in his face, closer than he could ever imagin, and he could feel his shades being pulled away from his eyes.  
  
  


_if I could write you a song,_ __  
_and make you fall in love,_ __  
_I would already have you up under my arm._ __  
_I used to pull all my tricks,_ __  
_I hope that you like this._ __  
_but you probably won’t,_ _  
_ _you think you’re cooler than me._

“What do you thay? After all thith, meet me at the diner?” Sollux murmured, only loud enough for Dave to hear. “I’ve been after you for far too many partieth. I actually want to get to thit down and know you.”

Dave could only watch as Sollux’s other hand pushed his own glasses into his hair. The human saw those red and blue orbs, bright and colorful, with just the barest hint of pupils within them. It made his heart pound to know those eyes were the only ones to see his bright scarlet orbs.

“How do I know you’re going to be there?” Dave answered, trying to read those eyes. “Five parties here, trollbro. Five parties and now you decide to talk to me? Tch.”

Sollux frowned, and all he could do was stare. Dave had the upper hand, and he didn’t like that.

Not one bit.

In a heartbeat, his long, thin fingers curled around that shirt, and Dave found himself being pulled in, his pale lips pressing into those thin, delicious black ones.

  
  
_you got designer shades,_ __  
_just to hide your face and_ __  
_you wear them around like,_ __  
_you’re cooler than me._ __  
_and you never say hey,_ __  
_or remember my name._ __  
_its probably cuz,_ __  
_you think you’re cooler than me._   
  


The kiss barely lasted for a moment. Everything was brought to a halt. For that split second, nothing played. Nobody talked or walked. It was as if they weren’t even there. For that split second, it was just the two of them and their lips pressed to one another.

Dave felt a hand on his back pocket, a grope that made him shiver, before he felt something slip into it. That long thin hand then ran up his back, before they pulled away.

One split second and they were both breathless.

They would laugh, but reality soon hit once more. The music began to blare, the murmurs hitting their ears, the heat of their flushed faces burning them. Sollux grinned, turning on those heals.  
  
“You better not be too cool to show up.” He said, not daring to look. “Don’t make me regret showing up to thethe damn shitty excutheth of partieth filled with fake people.”

He looked over his shoulder at the stunned Strider.  
  
“Thee you around, Thtrider.”

Dave could only watch as Sollux walked off that stage. Could only watch as those long legs carried him past the crowds of people. They all stared, their voices quieting as the troll passed by, disappearing out the door.

It took a good hot minute for Dave to remember where he was at, shaking his head as he punched in another request. He vaguely remembered that sensation he had felt on his ass when Sollux had kissed him, and he was quickly reaching into his pocked.

He pulled out a small card. A simple graphic designer sort of deal, Gemini logo adorning simple black. Basic information. An email. A name. Solluxander Captor. Dave couldn’t help but to chuckle at that.

No number, though, at least, not until he flipped it over. A number, and a note.

“2ee you there coolkiid. dont thiink you are cooler than me and 2kiip out.

<3”

Dave couldn’t help but to grin.

“Hell. Fucking. Yes.”


End file.
